gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
F-50D Guntank R-44
|production = Prototype |usage = Artillery |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = F-50d.jpg;Front (MS Mode) GuntankR44-back.jpg;Rear (MS Mode) Rxr-441.gif;Tank Mode |transformable = Yes |designation = RXR-44, F-50D, |OfficialName = Guntank R-44 ガンタンクR-44 |headheight = 10.3 |emptyweight = 8.7 |weight = 11.8 |powerplant = Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor |poweroutput = 1050 |propRocketThrusters = 14000 |propVernierThrusters = 28 |maxaccel = 1.19 |paccommodation = 2 Pilots and 2 Gunners~in standard cockpits in torso |manufacturer = Anaheim Electronics |archetype = D-50C Loto, |operator = Earth Federation Forces |pilot = Roy Jung, Arthur Jung,Seabook Arno, Chris, Robar |armaments = 2 x 200mm Cannon 2 x 4-tube Missile Pod 10 x Finger Launcher Gun |series = Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Gundam Build Fighters Try,Mobile Suit Gundam F90: Fastest Formula |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara |propTreads = 2~Tank mode }}The RXR-44 (F-50D) Guntank R-44 is a variable mobile suit that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 movie. It is considered a distant descendant of the RX-75-4 Guntank from the One Year War. Technology & Combat Characteristics An early miniature transformable mobile suit developed by Anaheim Electronics, the RXR-44 (F-50D) Guntank R-44 was based on an older transforming artillery mobile suit, the D-50C Loto, a special operations mobile suit created in UC 0096. Due to its compact size, the 200mm main cannons mounted on its shoulder had to be loaded manually. A feature carried over from the D-50C Loto, not shared by most other Mobile Suits, was its main torso containing enough room for four personnel to fully operate the unit and transport a small ground force. Armaments ;*200mm Cannon ;*4-tube Missile Pod ;*Finger Launcher Gun History During the early second half of the Universal Century, the Earth Federation came to a period of peace it had not known since the beginning of the Universal Century. Because of that peace, there was no need for a stealth/infiltration mobile suits and the Loto was retired. At this time, Anaheim Electronics created the Guntank R-44, a new small-scale transforming artillery mobile suit based on the Loto. The overall design proved to be a failure, however, and the Guntank R-44 never made it past the prototype stage. It is unknown how many prototypes were manufactured, but it is confirmed that at least one unit later came under the ownership of Roy Jung, curator of a war museum at the Frontier IV colony. Roy refurbished the unit and personally gave it the unofficial model number RXR-44 (with 44 being his age when he acquired the suit around U.C. 0107). Roy would take his prized Guntank R-44 into battle with Seabook Arno in a futile attempt to help repel the Crossbone Vanguard forces invading the colony. Variants *RXR-44 Guntank R-44 Powered Weapons Type Gallery F-50D Guntank R-44 Lineart.png|F-50D Guntank R-44 Lineart f-50d-cockpit.jpg|Cockpits guntankr44-forwardcockpit.jpg|Forward Cockpit guntankr44-centralcockpit.jpg|Central Cockpit guntankr44-leftrightcockpit.jpg|Left & Right Cockpit guntankr44-tailhatch.jpg|Tail Hatch F-50D Guntank R-44 card.jpg guntankr44GBFT.jpg|Guntank R-44 as it appears in Gundam Build Fighters Try Gundam Diorama Front 3rd F-50D (RXR-44) Guntank R-44.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd Gunpla OldGuntankR44.jpg|1/100 Original RXR-44 Guntank R-44 (1991): box art External links *F-50D (RXR-44) Guntank R-44 on MAHQ